


*Found* Help! I can't find a fanfic!

by Confused_Shipper



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood-centric, Help, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Protective Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confused_Shipper/pseuds/Confused_Shipper
Summary: *Update*The lovely ToTheStarsWriting found it for me.It's Are we sinking? (Call me crazy) by the amazing GideonGraystairs.This is the only way I can think of for finding a fanfiction I have spent days trying to find.If you can help me find this I will be forever grateful.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	*Found* Help! I can't find a fanfic!

I have spent the last 4 days trying to find a Shadowhunters fanfiction I really want to read again.  
Unfortunately I have a habit of only bookmarking ones that have multiple chapters or are more then one part.

It's a Shadowhunters fanfiction.  
Alec and Magnus are boyfriends.  
I think Isabelle is in it but I'm not too sure.  
I think it is a single chapter but again I'm not too sure.

It revolves around Alec sticking up for himself when Magnus/Isabelle try to get him to wear make-up, dress differently or act differently.

Which by the way annoys me about the show. (I haven't read the books yet but soon hopefully.) As well as some fanfictions. It annoys me when they (His family and friends) try to get him to behave or present himself in a way that is uncomfortable for him. Part of his personality is that he puts those he cares for above his own needs. Yeah it works out sometimes but a lot of the time he is really uncomfortable doing it and yeah sometimes they do it out of live but with his horrible self confidence and trouble saying no (everyone knows he has) it just annoys me.

Anyway back to the fanfiction.  
In a part of it I think Magnus is trying to get Alec to wear make-up and is really demanding/insisting he does it without listening to Alec when he says no.  
Alec eventually snaps and rants to Magnus about how uncomfortable he is with everyone trying to change him into something he is not. 

I'm not too sure if it's because everyone want him to wear make-up or dress differently or go somewhere he does not like going but it is something like that.

I remember reading comments saying they didn't like it when people try to change Alec as well.  
(I think I left a comment but unfortunately you can't check your comment history) 

I'm sorry about how rubbish I'm at with explaining things (this is why I read fanfiction and not make it)

If anyone can help me that would be amazing!  
I would be eternally grateful.


End file.
